


《半影》09（开车部分）

by tanyalenlen



Category: IMAT事件救急医
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyalenlen/pseuds/tanyalenlen
Summary: IMAT事件救命医同人，日向晶x影浦琢磨长篇同人《半影》开车部分留档





	《半影》09（开车部分）

日向把影浦压在了房间内的双人床上，吻的毫无章法，却是此时最好的情感表达。

影浦任由日向带领着自己，这对他来说是一片完全陌生的领域。在与日向相遇之前，他甚至对此未曾做过半点考虑，他灰色的人生绝望而现实，他从没想过自己的人生除了复仇还有怎样的意义，又当如何度过一生漫长的岁月。他与这个世界格格不入，以为自己会始终如此，只有孤独陪伴着他的生活，漠不关心自己的人生会终结在何时何处。

日向从他的耳侧一路吻到了侧颈、喉结，他仰起头来伸长了修长的脖颈，他感觉到日向在他的锁骨上流连，炽热的呼吸落在脖颈敏感的皮肤上，影浦的身体微微地颤抖了起来。

日向的手隔布料抚摸着他腰腹处，伸向了他紧身背心的边缘，他缓缓的向上慢慢卷起影浦的上衣，唇舌沿着他柔和的肌肉纹理舔舐着，从腹股沟一路来到了胸前，噙住了一边的乳首。

“！”影浦发出了一声几乎无声的气喘，惊叫被他压抑在了喉底。日向开始更加用力的吮吸，牙齿衔起乳尖，用齿尖轻轻地刺激着敏感之处娇嫩的皮肤，拇指与食指则配合着唇舌的节奏刺激着另一侧的乳首。影浦的身体抖的更厉害了，他开始轻蹭床单，想要移动身体逃离日向连续的刺激，日向却把他扣的更紧。

“嗯……”当影浦终于压抑不住的呻吟的声音时，日向才放过了肆虐在他胸前的动作，他看着影浦的乳首已经肿胀完全挺立了起来，随着急促的呼吸在白皙的胸膛上上下浮动，日向的眼神暗了下去，他继续向上卷起影浦的衣服，却只卷到了手腕的位置，他一手扣住影浦的手腕，另一只手从床头柜里取出了一管软膏。

影浦闭着眼睛急促的喘息着，在黑暗的空间里，日向的任何细微的动作都被无限放大，他感觉到自己下身的睡裤连同内裤一起被日向一把扯掉，半勃起的欲望感受到了鼻息的热气，接着被一个触感温热的物体纳入其中，他难以置信的睁开了眼睛。

“日向！”他想起身用脚踢开正在为自己口交的日向，这样的做法超出了他的接受范围，却被日向紧紧摁住大腿根部，迫使他分的更开。当日向把他的分身深深纳入喉中的时候，影浦才真正感受到了被欲望完全支配的感觉，他弓起背，上身拉成了一道紧绷的弧弓，这样的姿势让他的分身进的更深，在日向接连不断的刺激下直逼临界点。

这种感觉对他来说太陌生了，没有留给他接纳和思考的时间，一切就这么顺理成章的发生了。他的脑子里乱作一团，好像许多前所未有的情感一下子闯入了他的脑海中，凌乱的激荡着。

日向似乎完全拿捏准了他的状态，在濒临迸发的前夕，放开了影浦的下身。转而打开了软膏的盖子，挤出一块打圈涂抹在了影浦后穴的四周，他试探性的按摩着，另一只手则暗暗压紧了影浦的腰，中指突然使力，闯进了无人探幽的密地。

他一直紧紧的盯着影浦的脸，注视着他每一个细微的表情，他看到影浦咬紧了下唇，他已经习惯了沉默和隐忍，即使鼻息早已暴露了他的慌乱。

日向很快把开拓的手指增加到了三根，在可以并拢顺畅进出之后，他开始用手指张缩着进一步开拓后穴。身为医生的经验，让他对影浦此时可能感受到的刺激有所判断，这样的动作或许带来了些许痛感，影浦挺立的分身稍稍软了一些，但他并不为此担心，他还没有找到那个能让他彻底打开的关键所在……

当日向确定影浦已经可以承受自己了之后，他并拢手指在内壁上摸索寻找着那片敏感腺体的位置。这对外科医生来说几乎没什么难度，他很快如愿听到了身下人的反应。

“啊！”未曾料想过的刺激来的突然又强烈，影浦根本来不及反应便发出了抑制不住的一声惊喘，眼睛里也带上了模糊的雾气，日向看着他的脸，手下使力又接连刺激起了那片敏感的区域，影浦用力的咬紧了下唇，再次忍下了欲望迭起的呻吟，他被衣服固在头顶的手紧紧的抓着枕头的边缘，胳膊上的肌肉也随之绷紧，露出了漂亮的线条。

日向的眼底越来越暗，他突然欺身向前，吻住了影浦咬紧的下唇，同时手指更加用力的刺激着那片区域，影浦不得不张口呼气，日向趁机侵占了他的唇舌。激烈的晃动间，泪水从影浦的眼角悄然滑落。

噬吻慢慢转为温柔的缠绵，日向的手指也从影浦的后穴中抽出，当他再次抬起头的时候，影浦已经闭上了眼睛，身体在缺氧和激动的作用下颤抖着，眼角的泪痕在浅白的月光下隐约可见还有泪滴在不停溢出。

日向无声的笑了。

他退下自己剩余的衣服，扶住自己早已完全勃起的分身，用龟头顶开了影浦的后穴。影浦依然没有挣开眼睛，却明显的深深皱起了眉心。

“影浦，看着我。”他听到了日向的声音，本能的遵从了他。他睁开眼睛就看到了同样直视着他的日向，他的额头和鼻尖上布满了汗水，他的双眼像一泓暗藏旋涡的泉水，攥紧了他的目光，带着他旋转的思绪一起深陷其中。

“啊！”日向猝不及防的腰下使力直接推入了一节，影浦发出了一声短促的惊呼。他低头轻轻的点吻着影浦的眉心痣，日向鼻尖呼出的炙热气息扑在他的额头上，影浦控制不住的身体轻轻颤抖了起来，紧张的连呼吸都忘记了，气息梗在胸腔越溢越满。日向的吻慢慢下移，点过鼻尖停在了他的唇上，牙齿衔住他的下唇轻咬，在影浦松开双唇的瞬间进占其中，舌尖缠住影浦的用力吮吸。

“嗯嗯……”影浦发出无力招架的哼声，手臂终于从衣服的禁锢中抽出，抬起来搂住了日向的后背，潜意识中渴望着想要和他更加贴紧。

日向也俯下身去，他的双臂环住影浦的后背，把他搂向自己，胸膛紧贴，慢慢的直起身，把他从床单上抱了起来，随着姿势的变化，日向把最后一点欲望也送了进去。

影浦皱紧眉头忍耐着强烈的刺激和异样的痛感。

日向放开了这个吻，双手捧住影浦的脸看着他，他半合着眼帘急促的呼吸着伴随着轻微的战栗，双颊绯红，连眼眶都熏染上了粉红色，日向用拇指抹掉他眼角留下的泪水，在他的汗湿的额头上落下了一个轻柔的亲吻。　　

这样的姿势对初次经历情爱的影浦来说太吃力了，日向就这样抱着他，许久未做进一步的动作，似乎是在等待影浦习惯这种感觉。随着影浦渐渐平复的喘息，他能感觉到包裹他的后穴瑟缩的规律也逐渐找回了节奏。

日向这才搂着影浦的后颈，扶住两人相连的位置，让影浦重新躺会床上。他双臂揽住影浦的膝窝，让他的大腿分的更开，然后开始一下一下有节奏的动作起来。凭借刚才开拓时的记忆，日向很快就找准了正确的位置，与手指带来的尖锐触感不同，分身摩擦过后的感觉带着温和而持久的刺激。日向放下影浦的一条腿，把手伸向两人之间，开始重新刺激起影浦随着前列腺带来的快感积聚起来的欲望，他用指腹摩挲着铃口，伴随着抽插的节奏。直到影浦的分身开始滴落前液，濡湿了柱身，日向又放开了手。影浦突然抓住了日向打算离开的手，他隐忍的表情上透露着不远说出口的挽留，日向轻轻的笑了一下，拉起他的手腕，在内侧柔软的皮肤上落下了一个浅吻。

他的温柔似乎到此为止了，他突然双手架起影浦的膝盖，把它对折压向床铺，同时倾身向前开始了一阵疾风骤雨般的侵袭。已经被漫长的情爱耗光了所有抑制力的影浦在日向的掠夺下终于开始放声呻吟。日向的每一下顶入都快速而凶狠的顶撞在影浦的敏感点上，这让从未经历过情事的影浦无法招架，他所有的意识都被逼近绝顶的快感荡涤殆尽，只能遵循本能的动作，那便是紧紧的抱住日向，随着他的动作起起伏伏。

当快感终于没顶的时候，影浦向后扬起脖颈，发出了一声短促的吟叫，浊白色的液体喷溅而出，落在了两人几乎贴紧的胸膛间，甚至有一缕沾在了影浦的下巴上，被日向用舌头舔掉，伴随着亲吻缠绵在了两人的唇舌间。

影浦的意识正在远离他的身体，他模糊地感觉到日向在几次快速的顶入后也射了出来，液体在自己的体内深处蔓延开来。放松下来的日向把他拥在怀中，耳边是他轻轻地笑声和逐渐平缓下来的呼吸，他在这些温存的抚慰中沉沉睡去……


End file.
